


Beg For It

by MsImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging!Sam, Blow Jobs, Dean loves when Sam gets desperate, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Sam needs Dean's cock. Dean loves when Sam begs for it. Shameless porn.





	Beg For It

Dean’s pushing forty, and he still gets hard like a teenager for his baby brother.

It’s not because Dean’s body isn’t aging, and it isn’t some miracle of biology that his sex drive has never slowed down. 

It’s entirely, completely, one hundred percent because his baby brother happens to be Sam, and Sam Winchester is the punch you in the gut kind of sexy that demands your dick’s attention always.  


It’s worse when Sam’s _actively_ trying to get Dean’s attention. For the most part, Sam’s content with their more-active-than-most-people’s sex life, and he can wait until they’re in bed for the night. Or in the shower in the morning. Or just sitting around the bunker bored. He can control himself in public, when they’re on a case, when there are other things to do that are more important at the moment, when it counts. 

But Dean lives for the times when Sam gets desperate. Because when Sam gets desperate, he sheds his badass hunter skin and becomes Dean’s baby boy again, totally open, no pride or teasing or upper hand, none of that dangerous alpha-male that comes out when he fights, or that quiet brooding when he’s feeling especially introverted. 

Tonight is looking like one of those nights, and Dean’s already half-hard from thinking about it, headlights cutting out two bright spots on the asphalt as the rest of the world lies so dark around them that it might as well not even be there. All that exists is this car and the beautiful man acting like a slutty teenager in the seat next to him. 

They haven’t flat-out talked about it yet. Sam’s been flirty all day, but Dean’s ignored every subtle look, enjoying playing dumb until Sam was clearly frustrated. Dean figures he’s got about five minutes left before Sam gives up and starts begging, which was the only reason he was able to resist this long. To hear his baby brother beg for his cock. 

It only takes three and a half minutes. 

Sam scoots over so that his thigh is pressed up against Dean’s, his hand running over Dean’s chest.

“I’m driving, Sammy.” But there’s a grin where his scolding frown should be. 

“Don’t care.” 

Dean’s cock jumps at Sam’s breathless voice, already a whine in it, like he’s been holding this back long enough for it to build up. Dean risks a glance over and Sam’s got his lips parted, teeth showing just a little, fox-eyes working overtime to make Dean’s blood heat up. 

He leans over and tucks his face against Dean’s neck, nuzzling into his skin, all long hair and eyelashes like he’s sixteen again. Dean tilts his head and spreads his legs at the feel of Sam’s tongue, trying to get comfortable in his jeans that are way too tight now. Sam moves soft, gentle, tiny kitten licks over Dean’s jaw, around to his ear. 

“Please?” he whispers.

“Please what?”

“Can I?”

Dean shrugs. “Gonna have to use your words, Sammy.”

“Can I suck your cock?”

Dean eases off the gas just a little, not that there’s any traffic to worry about on this old back road, and stretches one arm out across the seat and around Sam, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “That what you want?”

Sam nods. “Wanna taste you. Right now. Can I, Dean? Please?”

God, the way he says Dean’s name, like the word tastes good on his tongue, like it’s whiskey or chocolate or the taste of their sweat when they fuck. 

“Yeah, Sammy. Get it out.”

Sam’s fingers are steady and practiced, getting Dean’s jeans open and his cock out as skillfully as he would fire a gun. Dean groans a little at the heat of Sam’s fingers. He leans down and swallows Dean down in one thrust, opening his throat and not stopping until his nose is pressed into the curls of hair at the base. 

“Fuck.” Dean’s hand stays in Sam’s hair, clutching now. “So good at that, aren’t you? Perfect wet mouth all ready for my cock.”

Sam sighs, happy and content with his throat full. He stays there for a second, warming Dean’s cock while Dean strokes his hair, practically purring like a satisfied cat. 

“That’s it, baby boy. You stay right there as long as you want. So, so good for me.”

Dean still marvels at this six and a half foot giant when he gets on his knees or folds himself down in the car, when he goes loose and limp like he isn’t one of the most intimidating creatures in all of creation. All for Dean. 

“Dean?” Sam pulls up enough to mumble the word, talking around the head of Dean’s cock. 

“Mmm?” Dean thrusts just a little, just to feel the tiny bit of friction against Sam’s tongue. 

There’s a string of spit when Sam pulls away, lips wet and red, and Dean slows down to almost a stop so that he can look at Sam’s face, softly glowing in the light from the dash. 

“Will you fuck me?” Sam honest to God pouts and all Dean needs is Pearl Jam playing on the radio for it to be an actual scene from his teenage years. 

“Sure, baby boy. When we get to the next town, we’ll find a motel.”

“No. Now. Pull over?”

Dean pushes Sam back down into his lap, groans and speeds up a little as Sam sucks a mark into his thigh. 

“ _Come on_.” Sam’s needy hands grab at Dean’s legs. “Pull over and fuck me. I’m so empty, Dean.”

The car slides to the side of the road almost on her own, like she knows that Dean would have done it anyway. 

Sam’s already opening the door so he can get in the backseat. The fresh air feels good on Dean’s hot skin, but he doesn’t stop to enjoy it. He can’t, not with Sam tearing his own clothes off and stroking his own cock, asking Dean how he wants him. 

Dean leans up against the open car door, peering in at the miles of skin in the backseat. “How do you want it, Sammy?”

“Hard. Deep. Want to sleep with you inside me after.”

“Jesus, Sam, you’re just…” Dean takes a deep breath and scrubs his hands over his face, then strips himself and climbs in. 

Sam scrambles into his lap like there’s room to do that, forcing Dean to slouch down to the edge of the seat. “Got myself ready for you at the last rest stop,” he breathes, leaning down to offer his tongue for Dean to suck. 

Dean gives Sam what he wants (always), groaning when Sam reaches around and lines Dean’s cock up to his hole, already stretched and slick with lube. “You want it bad, don’t you?” 

Sam leans back and nods, frowning when Dean doesn’t thrust up into him. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Sammy.”

Sam shudders, his cheeks flushing red, like of all the things they’re doing right now, Dean complimenting him is the embarrassing part. 

“You are,” Dean insists. “Always so, so hot.”

“Please let me ride you,” Sam whines, rocking back and forth against Dean’s cock, trying to push down. “Gotta feel it, Dean.”

Dean nods, all the permission Sam needs to sink down in one long thrust. He’s so hot, all that silk heat clenching down around Dean’s cock, Sam shaking with it, hungry for it, already grinding his hips like Dean’s gonna leave him a few twenties afterward if he does it good enough. 

“Need it harder. _Please_.”

Dean thrusts up, sharp and fast, grinning just a little when Sam cries out, a high pitched sound he can only hit in moments like these. “There you go,” Dean soothes. “Ride it hard, baby boy.”

Too soon, Sam will be satisfied and this mood will end. He’ll talk with his normal deep voice, and he won’t grab at Dean’s shoulders this way. Dean will fuck him into the mattress at some motel and he’ll grunt and growl his way through it instead of the sweet, broken noises he’s making now. 

Dean maybe drags it out a little longer than Sam wants just because he isn’t ready to give this mood up just yet. He tells Sam how good he feels, how gorgeous he is, how good he is for Dean. Sam drinks the words in and swims in them, sweats and trembles as his hips work, up and down and up and down on Dean’s cock.

He never stops begging for _more_ and _harder_ and _fuck right there_ until he comes without Dean’s hand on his dick, just creams all over Dean’s stomach because he can’t hold it in any longer. 

The second the last drop shudders out of Sam, Dean’s already thinking of ways to get Sam back in the mood to beg. 

Because Dean is _always_ hard for his baby boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is my lifeblood. XOXO


End file.
